slamdunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Yohei Mito
Yohei Mito (水戸 洋平 Mito Yōhei) is one of the members of Sakuragi's Gang. He is also Hanamichi Sakuragi's best friend from childhood, as well as a skilled fighter. Yohei is the sole member of the gang who is able to help with actual advice and is also the best fighter out of the four aside from Sakuragi himself, having beat up Mitsui all on his own during the gym fight. During the game against Ryonan, Yohei seems to be the only one to realize how Sakuragi felt humiliated after a lopsided loss to Fukuda. Appearence Mito is typically seen in his school uniform along with his blue undershirt, and styled black hair that resembles a pompadour. His appearance closely resembles that of a stereotypical banchou, depite not actually being the leader of the gang. Personality Mito is always cool and collected but not above playing pranks and basically acting like a twelve year old. He seems fond of Hanamichi, happy that his friend has found a place where he can focus on. He is also supportive and you can rely on whenever there's a fight. There is the time when Mitsui wreckes the basketball gym, he and his friends allow themselves to be blamed from what Mitsui and Tetsuo's gang had done. History to be added Story Mito is first seen playing pranks with Sakuragi when he asked and got rejected by the 50th girl. With their other friends Noma, Takamiya and Ookusa, they celebrate Sakuragi's failure. But then they ended up getting beaten by Sakuragi. Mito is the one who deals with the seniors when Sakuragi was asked to meet them up in the rooftop and that time, as Sakuragi is in a bad mood for having another failure on getting a girl. But the time they went to the rooftop, Rukawa handled all of them which causes him to be more curious about him and thought of him as no ordinary guy. At the same time, Haruko Akagi saw them and thought Sakuragi is fighting Rukawa and the reason for having him injury. When she left and Sakuragi was hated by his crush again, Mito and the others celebrated again for his failure. But then, Mito tells Haruko that it is a misunderstanding. During the match between Akagi and Sakuragi, Mito and his friends is seen betting who will be the winner. When Sakuragi joins the team, Mito and his friends have been watching him during the practice. Most of the time, they kept on pestering him when he is on the basics. Sakuragi spends most of his time in the basketball team so his friends thought of their days as boring and then they saw Miyagi being rejected like Hanamichi and they play pranks on him like what they keep on doing Sakuragi. But he doesn't respond well and lashes out. Mito is the one who calms him and apologize for their behavior. When Mitsui made a ruckus in the gym to destroy the basketball team, Mito, who decides to leaves early, encounters Mitsui's group and other guys from different school. He fought the seniors after he was asked to come with them. He and the others Noma, Takamiya and Ookusa played part at the gym where they face Mitsui's group for saving the basketball members from disbanding. Mitsui receives a lot of punches from Mito. He and his friends admitted the ruckus in the gym by reasoning that they don't want Mitsui to leave their group who wants to come back in the basketball team which caused them to be suspended for three days. Entering the Kanagawa Tournament, Mito and the others are always seen watching the games of Shohoku had even in the practice game against Ryonan. Skill Mito is a very good fighter. He has been show to be capable of handling himself, as well as supporting others too. He also gives great advice to Sakuragi when needed. Relationships Hanamichi Sakuragi Sakuragi and Mito have been best friends since they were very young. They care about each other very much, as he is always willing and ready to defend his friend, as well as help Sakuragi out when he needs it. Mito often goes out of his way to assist him too, as seen in when he sought out Haruko to clear up her previous misconception about Sakuragi, and take care of the seniors when they demand a fight in the first episode. Noma, Takamiya and Ohkusu They are all apart of Sakuragi's gang, and are all close friends. The four are almost always seen with one another. Mito being an exception on a few occasions, but other than that they are rarely seen apart. Quotes '-To a high school gang (about Sakuragi) : "It's your friend's fault , because he tried to cross the red light. Red means Stop."' Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sakuragi's Gang Category:High School 1st Years